Be careful of what you wish for
by xxdogdemonsroxmysoxx
Summary: It's been four years since Kagome went back to her era for good. Now,she has come back and has something to share with the gang.
1. Chapter 1

'**I can't wait to tell them'**, Kagome thought as she traveled through the well.

Ya see, it's been three years since the group of demons and humans defeated the dreaded Naraku. They also got all the pieces of the Jewel of four souls back together. After the never-ending battle, Miroku and Sango finally got married, just like Miroku promised. Kagome went home knowing that she could never return. She knew that she was giving up, but to her, her family was more important.

_Shippo and Kilala jumped on her, pleading that she didn't go. (Well actually Shippo was pleading, Kilala was just doing a whole lot of meowing and no one could understand, so they just ignored her.) Inuyasha, on the other hand, was no where to be found. Kagome assumed that he was in his favorite tree sulking. She was actually a little hurt that he wouldn't at least see her off, but she hid that emotion and tried to stay positive. _

"_Well, bye guys, I'll be going now" she said as she put on her gianomous yellow backpack. (Seriously' what's up with that thing? I mean it's like _**HUGE**_!!! I don't think that's too healthy for a teenager to carry around, but that's just me.) _

"_Please Kagome! Don't go! We'll miss you so much!" Shippo cried._

"_Yes Kagome, we will indeed miss you and your mother-like wisdom" Miroku stated_

"_Uhhh, thanks, I think", Kagome said._

"_Your most welcome", Miroku replied._

"_I agree with Miroku. Even though the way he phrased it was really odd" Sango said looking at Miroku as if he grew three arms out of his head._

_Kagome said her goodbye's, much to Shippo's dislike, and hopped in the well and traveled through time. _

* * *

With Inuyasha:

_snores snort "Whoa, did I fall asleep? I guess that fight with Naraku really took a lot out of me." He glided down and ran to the others. When he got there, he didn't even notice Kagome's absence. (Shame shame )_

"_Hey Inuyasha, where have you been this whole time?" Sango asked._

"_I was up in that tree and I guess I fell asleep. I had the weirdest dream ever. I dreamt Kagome left us for good, speaking of that wench, where is she anyway?" Inuyasha asked._

"_That dream you had was oh-so real" Miroku explained. _

"_What?! So you mean Kagome _**did **_leave through that well and now she can't come back because she doesn't have the jewel, and we won't ever see her again? She also mated with Koga before she left and took him with her?" Inuyasha shouted with his 'What-the-heck-I-will-for-no-reason-hurt-Shippo-really-badly face on._

"_Yes, yes, yes, yes, no, and what kind of dream were you having?" said Miroku trying to answer all the hanyou's questions._

_Shippo, sensing that he was in sudden danger, jumped on Sango's shoulders as she spoke," Inuyasha calm down, she didn't marry Koga and she never liked him in that way." "_Although she did really like you but you were too stubborn and too worried about Kikyo to notice."_ Sango mumbled under her breath._

_Even through they felt alone they all tried to pull together, help each other out and get on with their lives without the bubbly personality that was Kagome to cheer them on and up._

* * *

Back with Kagome:

'**I can't wait to tell them'**, Kagome thought as she traveled through the well.

She finally got out and looked around. "Ahh, to be back again", she said stretching

Kagome was taller, wiser, stronger, and leaner. She couldn't wait to show off her new look. 'Now whose better Inuyasha,' she wished she could say 'me or your old dead flame, Kikyo?' She chuckled to herself. Of course she would never say that to his face. It would hurt him, and she loved him too much to do that to him. She heard noises coming from the forest behind her. She figured it was a demon of some sort.

Kagome turned around and saw…….

**To be continued…..**


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time in "Be careful what you wish for…" Kagome has just returned after the 4 years of her departure from the feudal era. "Ahh, to be back again." She said, stretching. She heard a noise. She turned around and saw…_

She turned around and saw not a demon, nor a little animal, but the ol' gang. Everybody was there. Shippo who was taller and he grew into his features. Sango, who was a little taller. Miroku, without that ponytail thing and with longer hair. Kilala and last but not least, Inuyasha, now taller and more muscular (if that's even possible).

Kagome thought she was dreaming. She wanted to go up and hug all of them. With tears streaming down her face, she decided to do just that; hug them and never let go. She ran over and started hugging them and kissing them while she went down the line.

First, Miroku (she was happy he let go of his perverted ways.), then Shippo, she picked up Kilala and nuzzled her. She then moved to Sango, but something felt different. She looked down and saw Sango's big belly. 'I guess she held up her end of the bargain' (1) Kagome thought.

It finally came down to Inuyasha. Kagome prepared herself expecting Inuyasha to turn her away, saying something like 'Keh, what took you so long.' Yes, she prepared herself for the worst, and hoped that her "sit" technique still worked just in case.

But when she moved to hug him, Inuyasha beat her to it. He hugged her so gently. He smelled her hair and remembered how much he missed that scent. He whispered something in her ear that made Kagome turn the shade of his kimono.

She was totally taken by surprise by his maturity and new found attitude. She actually became suspicious and broke the hug, looking him in the eye, and asked him "Who are you and what have you done to the real Inuyasha?"

**Kagome was referring to the promise made between Sango and Miroku. You know, when Miroku promised to marry her and she promised to bare his children after they defeated Naraku and his wind tunnel was gone.**

**(A/N): so sorry its so short. I'll try to update every week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…unfortunately. Although, I do own this story….so there! **

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Inuyasha?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her oddly.

"Wait there's two Inuyashas? I'm dead!" Shippo cried. Inuyasha took it upon himself to knock Shippo senseless. "NO there's only the original, idiot." Inuyasha said, "but what are you going on about Kagome?"

"Well you never were this nice to me when I was still here." Kagome said looking at the ground. "Well our Inuyasha has matured over the years since your departure from this era." Miroku explained.

"He has." Shippo added, "and he has stopped hitting me as much."

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome for a while. Kagome noticed and looked back. Inuyasha looked away, slightly blushing. "Let's get going. The old hag is probably waiting for us. The group started walking. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala walked in front. Inuyasha and Miroku walked behind, for safety reasons. (Riiiiiight. Actually Inuyasha I believe, but not the monk. After all he's still Miroku.) Inuyasha stared at Kagome. 'Wow, she sure looks good. What am I thinking? It's Kagome. Even so, she still looks good.'

They continued to walk to Kaede's hut. When they finally got there, Kaede was there waiting for them Kaede had a wide-eyed expression on her face. She slowly walked up to the group, still trying to process the sight she saw before her. "Kagome? Is that really you? Long time, no see. How are ye?"

"Oh, I'm fine. It's good to see you again too." Kagome said when she reached Kaede and pulled her into a tight hug.

When night fell, the seven gathered around the fire in Kaede's hut. They spent the whole day talking, laughing, gathering food and enjoying each other's company. Now they sat around the fire in silence, eating the food they gathered earlier. Shippo was the first to break the silence. "So Kagome, how did you get back to this era? I thought Inuyasha had all the shards."

"I did" Inuyasha said in between chews.

"Then, how did you get back?" Sango asked, now interested in the topic.

"Well, I wished that I could come back. Home was crazy. School was even crazier, with my friends trying to fix me up with Hojo, a boy at my school, and a couple of other guys." At this point Kagome could see Inuyasha stop eating and look at the floor out of the corner of her eye. She quickly changed the subject, "I really missed you guys," she looked at Inuyasha and he looked at her "all of you." Inuyasha showed a small smile. But it went away once he realized what he was doing. He stood up and his ears twitched. He started to walk toward the entrance.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"I smell that damn wolf." Inuyasha growled.

'They still don't get along. After all this time.' Kagome thought with an annoyed look on her face. She got up and went outside with Inuyasha. When she outside saw no other than the Wolf Prince standing in the dirt. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was really Kouga. Apparently he didn't even notice her existence. She decided to make herself known. "Kouga! Hey! How have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time!" She shouted.

Kouga looked at her as if he had just a ghost. "K-K-Kagome? I-Is that r-r-really you?" he stuttered. He started to walk toward her, then walked faster, then ran. "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome, I've missed you so much!" He reached her and gave her a hug, which she, for once, accepted. She decided to cut it short because she knew that Inuyasha was fuming and trying to keep his cool for her. "So Kouga, what have you been up to since I left?" Kagome asked breaking the hug.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I can't fight for your love anymore." Kouga sobbed.

'Yes! Finally!' there was a parade and fireworks going off in Inuyasha's head celebrating his victory.

"Oh, really. What happened?" Kagome wondered.

"You see, I kinda sorta….um…well…"

"Spit it out already!"Inuyasha shouted growing impatient. He wanted to know what made Kouga forfeit the contest. Not that he wasn't happy, he was just curious.

"ImarriedAyameandshehadmypups." Kouga muttered out.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said.

"Ayame and I are married now and she had my pups." Kouga said blushing.

"Oh, I see." Said Kagome.

"Ahh! Kagome, I'm sooo sorry! It's just that when you left, I didn't know what to do. Ayame told me to forget about you and marry her and maybe I would feel better. I do, but now I just know, and-and please don't be mad at me!" Kouga explained starting to freak out.

"No Kouga, it's okay. I wish nothing but the best for you and Ayame. Maybe sometime I can come and visit you, Ayame, and the pups. How many do you have? What are their names?" she tried to calm him down.

When he calmed down he answered her. "We have six; three boys and three girls. Their names are Hiro, Dai, Keita, Ayumi, Tsubasa, and" he looked Kagome straight in the eyes "Kagome."

Inuyasha's cool had just about run out. What else could Kouga possibly do to make him so angry that he would literally rip the mangy wolf's limbs off? Then it happened. Kouga crossed the line, went back and crossed it again. He moved closer and closer to Kagome until……

**Ttbc (don't hate me)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah**

He got closer and closer to Kagome until she could feel his breath on her face. She was in shock, she couldn't move. 'What is he doing? He's married! And has kids! What is he thinking? It doesn't help that I can't move either. Move body, move! Inuyasha help me!' And as if Inuyasha could hear her thoughts, he jumped in between them and stood in front of Kagome, guarding her from the mangy wolf.

"Kouga, what the hell are you doing?" he said through clenched teeth. It took all of his control not to rip him limb from limb. He just couldn't do that, well not in front of Kagome anyway.

"Uhh, I'm so sorry. I just…some lost feelings just came up…. Kagome please don't hate me" the wolf prince pleaded.

Kagome walked out from behind Inuyasha and walked toward Kouga. Inuyasha tried to stop her, but she refused. "Its okay" she reassured him. She turned to the blushing wolf. "Kouga, I forgive you and don't worry, I'm not mad at you." she said smiling at him. Kouga let out a relived sigh. But good things don't last long. Just when he felt that he was in the clear, the school girl pulled him out of his 'happy place'. "But don't ever do that again." She said firm and with a stern expression. "Yes Kagome" Kouga shook out. He could see why Inuyasha was always shaking after she would yell at him. She's scary! He's kinda glad that he didn't settle with her.

_**InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha**_

"Wow, Kagome is still scary when she gets mad." Shippo said, observing the sight before him. Indeed, the rest of the gang, instead of ignoring the scene and continue to eat, was actually enjoying the little show between the old love triangle. (**And…wait…what's that I see in Miroku's possession? Is that…..yes it is. It's a bag of potato chips. He must have gotten into Kagome's bag. That's just messed up. N e way back to the story)**

_**InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha**_

"Kouga, I think it would be best if you went home" Inuyasha growled. Kouga did as he was told and went home.

Inuyasha turned around and noticed that Kagome was half way back to the hut. He ran to catch up with her. "Well, good thing that's over" Inuyasha said. He gave her a semi-smile, but she was too wrapped in her own thoughts to even notice this phenomenon. "Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome shook off her thoughts and looked up. There was indeed sadness in the demon's eyes. "Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about stuff. Nothing real interesting. She faked a smile.

Inuyasha stopped in front of her, and looked at her with a genuine glare. "I don't care, tell me"

"No, it's not important" she said looking away.

"Kagome! Tell me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. Surprisingly, the enchanted beads still worked after all these years. She continued her journey to the hut when Inuyasha came up from behind, picked her up, and ran off.

'Hmm' the monk thought 'I wonder where he's taking our little Kagome.'

_**InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha**_

"Inuyasha! Where are you taking me?" Kagome was still upset that he grabbed her and started running to who knows where after their encounter with Kouga.

"Shut up, where almost there." Inuyasha said. They traveled for ten more minuets until they reached their final destination. Inuyasha put Kagome on her feet, (he was carrying her bridal-style) and she looked around.

"Inuyasha, this place is beautiful." Kagome said with wide eyes. Who knew he, of all people, could find a gorgeous like this one.

**Tbc **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….unfortunately **

"_Inuyasha, this place is beautiful." Kagome said with wide eyes. Who knew he, of all people, could find a gorgeous place like this one._

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. 'This…this place…it's… so beautiful.'

For miles and miles, as far as the eye could see, were thousands and thousands of flowers. Tall, strong trees that made the place elegant. Bushes with many different colored buds growing from them. They, along with the help from the moon light, made the place illuminating. It made Kagome's face bright up even more. She tried to fight off a blush. 'This is kind of like a date. Him and I, all alone, together.' She fought harder and harder to make sure the blush didn't show up. 'Come on Kagome. You can do this. Calm down. Calm. Calm. Ok.'

She finally calmed down and looked at Inuyasha. "It's beautiful, really. How did you ever find a place like this?"

"Well, a year after you left…." Inuyasha looked at the ground for a second, to hide his heartache at the fact that she left, and then looked back up. "I went for a walk and saw Kikyo. She told me to follow her and she took me here."

"Oh" It was Kagome's turn to look at the ground. 'Kikyo again, huh? I guess the competition is still going on. He's probably dating her now…since I left and all. Although, there maybe a little hope. He hasn't spoken about her since I got here. No one has. In fact I haven't seen her; usually I would have run into her by now. Well it couldn't hurt to ask.' She turned to Inuyasha who was now beginning to sit down on the grass. She accompanied him on that action and sat next to him. "Uh, Inuyasha, what happened to Kikyo, I mean where is she now?"

"Why are you so interested in her all of a sudden? What are you, jealous" He gave her a playful look.

" Me? No, no. I just want to know that's all."

"Well in that case, she was finally but to rest 2 years ago, a month after she showed me this place. A priest helped put her to rest." He looked at Kagome and saw sadness in her brown eyes. "But, it's been easier to relax now that she's gone. For one thing, I don't have to worry about you guys fighting over me anymore." He smirked.

"Ha, like that was the reason that there was static between us. I mean who would want to fight over you." she chuckled.

"Kagome…"

"Yes Inuyasha?" she looked at him curiously.

He couldn't take it anymore. 'I have to tell her how I feel. That way she'll know if she leaves again. I just have to tell her'

"Kagome I… I l

"What is it?"

But he just couldn't 'Ugh! There has to be another way for me to tell her.'

Kagome was now very concerned for the dog demon. 'What's going on with him? Is he ok?'

All of a sudden she felt strong arms embrace her. She was stunned for a second, but then looked at the white hair of the man that was holding her. "Inuyasha?"

"I… I'm really glad your back. I don't know what I would have done if you were gone another year or two." He held her tighter and closer to him as he spoke. "Please don't go again. I won't be able to take it. I'll miss you too much."

Now Kagome was really shocked. 'Did that really come out of Inuyasha's mouth? Did my leave actually make him feel this way?' She was too wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't notice Inuyasha getting closer and closer to her face. 'Since he feels this way maybe he should be the first one to hear what else is special about the well. Yeah, I tell him now.' "Hey Inuyasha—mmph!"

That was it, her second kiss with Inuyasha.


	6. Chapter 6

'_Since he feels this way maybe he should be the first one to hear what else is special about the well. Yeah, I tell him now.' "Hey Inuyasha—mmph!" _

_That was it, her second kiss with Inuyasha._

When she came back to her senses, she shoved Inuyasha off. Then there was silence. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, but Kagome avoided his gaze. She looked at the ground, her hand, anything but him.

Inuyasha looked away. 'Now I've done it. Damn, she's probably really mad at me now. What was I thinking? I just messed all that up. Ugh!'

He started to get up, but something tug on the sleeve of his hitoe. He turned his head and looked down at the source of the tugging. He saw Kagome's hand but she wasn't looking at him.

"Wait." She said softly, still avoiding his eyes. "I just have to think for a second."

Inuyasha took her orders and sat back down in the grass. After about ten minutes, Inuyasha couldn't take much more of the silence. He waited a little bit longer, to see what Kagome was going to do. When she did nothing, he broke the excruciating silence.

"Look, Kagome…I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just-mmph!"

But before he could finish, Kagome brought their lips together for a heat searing kiss. It was Inuyasha's turn to be surprised. He quickly came to his senses and slowly closed his eyes and began to kiss back; pushing their bodies closer. He kissed harder, totally taking control. He licked her lip to gain entrance, and she happily obliged. Their tongues started, what seemed like, a never ending battle for dominance.

Kagome let Inuyasha win and broke apart because of lack of oxygen. She looked at Inuyasha as he slowly opened his eyes. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. That was just too--"

"Kagome, I love you."

She looked at him with wide eyes. He had this look of happiness and satisfaction. She smiled and kissed him again. When she broke the kiss she looked at him again. "I love you too." Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. Then they just sat there and looked at the stars.

_**InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha**_

Morning has come and we find our favorite couple asleep in the grass…in each others' arms. Inuyasha was the first to wake up. "Damn birds, makin all that noise." He opened his eyes. "Ugh. Morning already? He sat up then looked sown at Kagome and smiled. 'She really is cute when she's asleep.' He nudged her. "Kagome. Kagome, wake up. It's morning." He continued to shake her. When she sis nothing he got closer. "Kagome?" All of a sudden Kagome's head shot up and BAM! Collided with Inuyasha's face.

"What?! Morning?! It can't be morning! We have to get back to Kaede's hut. Everyone must be worried. She got up and started to franticly run around in a circle. In her panic she failed to notice a certain dog demon on the ground holding his face. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?! Where are you?" she asked still panicking. She finally saw him on the ground and ran over to him. "Inuyasha what happened?"

Still holding his face he tried to answer through his hands. "Zu vit le pit lur fued."

"What?" Kagome was confused. "Could you say that again, only take your hands off your face."

Inuyasha did what he was told and repeated what he said only angrier this time. "I said you hit me with your giant monster sized head!"

"Hey! My head's not monster sized! She crossed her arms. "Hmph. Sit boy!" Unfortunately for her, nothing happened.

"Hah, you thought that worked. Well after you left, Kaede took off those stupid beads because she didn't see a use to them since you were the only one that could use them and you left." Inuyasha said with a smug look on his face.

I'll have to talk to Kaede about that when we get back.' Kagome thought. "Well, whatever. We still need to get back to Kaede's hut. Everyone's probably worried now because we've been out here all night." They both blushed at the last part.

"Yeah, we need to get back, and fast so that they won't think that we…ya know…" Inuyasha's face now as red as his hitoe as he spoke. "Well then." He bent down. "Climb on." Kagome nodded and got on his back. Then they took off.

_**InuyahsaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha**_

When they got back they found that the others hadn't even woken up yet.

"Well that's good. They're not even up yet." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

"Yeah, I know." She whispered back.

"So…what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Tell us where you two have been all night." Both Inuyasha and Kagome had faces stricken with horror. They slowly turned their heads to find a smirking Miroku a half-lidded Shippo, a wide-eyed Sango, and an all-knowing Kaede staring at the two of them.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. **

_They slowly turned their heads to find a smirking Miroku a half-lidded Shippo, a wide-eyed Sango, and an all-knowing Kaede staring at the two of them._

"So, what were you guys up to all night?" asked the sleepy eyed Shippo.

"Nothing of your interest, dork." Inuyasha snorted.

"Well what about me? Did you two do anything of my interest?" Miroku smirked more.

Kagome immediately blushed, but it took lovable dog demon a couple of seconds to catch on. Once he did, he turned the color of his hitoe. "No, no, no. Never ever in a billion years would we so anything of your interest!" He pointed to Kagome. "Especially not with her!" He looked at Kagome and almost jumped you of his shin. She was so angry that tears started to form in her eyes.

"I can't believe you would say something like that! Even after— Kaede!"

"Already done, child." She stated backing away from Inuyasha.

"Hey, what'd you--?"

"SIT BOY!"

"Not that again. I told you—Ahh!" Inuyasha fell to the floor in one hard boom. He struggled to lift his head. "What the--" He felt something hard press against his chest. He looked down and saw the rosary beads. "Hey! Who put these on me?" He suddenly understood. "Kaede!"

"Sorry child, ye had it coming." Inuyasha attempted to get up, but unfortunately Kagome wasn't through with him yet.

"Sit Boy! Sit Boy! Sit Boy! Sit Boy! Sit Boy! Sit Boy! Sit Boy! Sit Boy! Sit Boy! **SIT BOY!**" Kagome roared, her face completely red form the screaming. She turned and stomped out. Leaving Inuyasha face down in the floor.

Sango watched Kagome departure before glaring at Inuyasha. She sighed. "You really did it now Inuyasha."

Shippo hopped up and ran after Kagome. "Kagome! Kagome! Wait up!" He put it in turbo speed to catch up. When Kagome stopped, he ran in front of her. Once he caught his breath, he stared up at her. "Kagome." She glanced down at him.

"Yes"

"Kagome…come back inside. I know Inuyasha didn't mean those things that he said. Even though I still don't know what that stuff means anyway… I ask and ask but everyone says 'maybe when you're older'. I'm older! Tell me now!" he pouted completely forgetting why he started talking in the first place.

Kagome smiled down at him. 'He's still a kid, even though he's older.' She bent down to pat the little fox demon on the head. "Okay. Let's go back inside. Besides, I still have to tell you guys about the well.

_**InuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyashaInuyasha**_

Kagome and Shippo entered Kaede's hut. The first thing they saw… was Inuyasha… peeling his face off the ground. Shippo sat down next to Kaede. Kagome stood over them. "Ahem. I would like to tell you about the new secrets I have discovered about the well." She looked at the others and noticed all eyes were on her. She began again. "When I wished that I could travel back to this era…I think something may have triggered the well." Everyone had a confused wish on their face.

"What do you mean Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I mean… a year after I left this era and went home…every day after school I would try to jump down it to see if I could get through. It didn't work …but I kept trying. Then one day I made a wish… that I could get back. It didn't work for a while after that…but then two days ago, I tried again and it worked. I was so happy. When I entered this era I was too happy to realize that I didn't know how to get back. When it hit me, I did the only thing I could come up with… I attempted to jump back through."

Inuyasha looked at her. "So that's why I thought I smelled you that day."

"Yes, I was really here. After I got back home, I packed up all my things and waited for morning. When morning finally came, I ran to the well and jumped in. Luckily it worked. That's how I ended up here."

"Wow, Kagome. That's real interesting." Shippo scratched his head, still trying to process all this information in.

"Yeah, well, that's nice and all, but what's the point of this story?" snorted the dog demon.

"The point, Inuyasha, is that we can travel to and from my era to this era. Without the shards. That means everyone can travel through the well. Not just you and me."

"You mean… we can travel…through the well…just like you and Inuyasha did?" a curious and hyper Shippo asked.

"Yes, Shippo, that's exactly what that means." Kagome replied.

Just then Shippo jumped up. "okay then! Everyone! Let's go to Kagome's era!"

"Shippo? What ar--" But before anyone could stop him, he was running to the well.

**Tbc **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I might have to slow the chapter updating process down a bit cause of school and all. In the summer it might be diff. **


	8. Aurthor's Note

**Authors note-**

K, sorry that it's taking so long. I have been through a lot since school's let out so I haven't had time to really write. I'm hoping that I'll get some time later on. If I do I'll write 2 chapters and update. Until then, please bear with me. GOMEN NASAI!!!!!

**Rin**


	9. Chapter 9

Shippo ran down to the well. Once he got there, he looked over the moss covered edge to see inside the deep well.

"So…this well will take me to the world where Kagome came from. I wonder if it will actually take me to that world." He hopped up on the wooden edge. But before he had a chance to test out his new toy, he felt a strong hand on his back and it pulled at his shirt, lifting him off the edge.

"Wha—hey! Put me down!" he started kicking, trying to break loose of the grip. Suddenly the mysterious person hit him across the head.

"Shut up, brat. You're the one who ran out here by yourself." Inuyasha snorted. He waited a little longer to let the others catch up before he put the young fox down.

Once he did he made sure to keep an eye on him, for he was afraid Shippo would attempt at jumping down the well again. After what seemed about three minutes, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala finally made their way to the well.

"Bout time you got here." Inuyasha growled. "I don't know how long I'd have to babysit this runt." He pointed to Shippo.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but we got held up because we were talking to Kaede." Kagome apologized.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha said, looking around. "Where is the old hag anyway?" He kept looking around for her.

"That's what took us so long." Sango explained. "She said to go ahead; that she would go with us another time."

"Mew' Kilala mowed in agreement.

"Well now that that's taken care of…can we please go to Kagome's era now?" Shippo asked excitedly. They all looked at the well Kagome walked over to Shippo and picked him up.

"I guess so. You may go, but be careful. And wait for us when you get there. OK?" Kagome instructed, giving him a little hug like an overprotective mother.

"OK. I promise" he said and wiggled out of her hug. He was just about to jump in, when he was stopped again.

"Oh, and Shippo…Take Kilala with you, just to make sure your safe." Kagome said. She nodded at Kilala and the demon cat jumped on to the well with the little fox. Soon they were both gone.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and sorry it's so short. Been super busy lately (nd lazy) but I'm workin to keep this story going so plz bear with me! Tnx Rin**


End file.
